


Glitter in the Air

by jng



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post CoLS, Songfic, pre CoHF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jng/pseuds/jng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic! Song- Glitter in the Air by P!nk. After CoLS and before CoHF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter in the Air

_**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?** _

Even the most quick and simple brush of Magnus's hand against his, Alec would feel butterflies flutter in his stomach. After all, Magnus had been his first of many things. 

_**Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it.** _ **  
**

He remembered the nights they spent snuggling on the couch, and some of the secrets he trusted Magnus with. Secrets Alec wouldn't even tell  _Jace!_

_**Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?** _

Every now and then, he would still find bits of glitter in his sweaters and bed sheets, and his eyes would well up with tears. When they were still together, Alec would often find handfuls of glitter in random corners or atop of furniture in Magnus's loft. And sometimes, when the shadowhunter's clothing attire was especially bleak, Magnus would toss a bit of the sparkly sand-like substance over him, just to brighten up his outfit.

_**Have** _ **yo** **u** _**ever looked fear in the face and said** _ **I just don't care?**

Sometimes, whenever Alec found himself face to face with even the most poisonous demon or largest, hairiest spider, he would just think to himself  _do your worst._ No amount of fearless runes applied would change the fact that his worst fear had come true.

_**It's only half past the point of no return.** _

Most of his nights were spent laying awake, wondering  _is it too late to apologize? Will I ever return home?_ _  
_

**_The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn. The thunder before the lightning, the breath before the phrase. Have you ever felt this way?_ **

What appeared as just a small ant hill of a problem for most people, was a large chain reaction of problems for him. Kind of like a domino effect, leading up to the point in which the final piece was knocked over. Alec releasing Camille from her deadly bonds soon lead to the meeting between them, their deal, multiple encounters between then, until the point when Magnus had found out. And it was all over for him.

_**Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone? Your whole life waiting at the ring to prove you're not alone?** _

A large majority of Alec's day was spent waiting for his black plastic phone to ring. Even though the fact that it was incredibly unlikely that it would itched somewhere in the back of his mind, it didn't stop him from praying that someday soon Magnus would call and tell him he still loved him, and needed him in his life.

_**Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?** _

The last kiss they had ever shared played over and over again in Alec's mind, like a movie on loop. The way Magnus has caressed his flushed-pink cheeks as gently as a feather stroke, the warm body heat that had radiated off the warlock, causing him to shiver in the cold, and the way his witchlight had glowed ruby red at contact. 

_**Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?** _

Their first kiss had rang in his mind just as clearly, like a glass of water. They had only met on two occasions before then (and during one of them he was unconscious the entire time). At the time, he had never even held hands with another man before, and then he was kissed. 

_**It's only half past the point of oblivion. The hour-glass on the table, the walk before the run. The breath before the kiss, the fear of fire before the flames. Have you ever felt this way?** _

Alec had never felt more stupid than that last meeting with Camille. He could have ignored her, he  _should_ have ignored her! Why visit her to call it off, when staying away would have been a straight enough answer? 

_**La la la la la la la la  
There you are, sitting in the garden, clutching my coffee, calling me sugar. You called me sugar.** _

In the past, Magnus had made many terrible attempts at giving him a pet name. Sweet pea, sugar, sweetness, honey, etc. etc. At the time, Alec had thought it was stupid and that he should have not even tried. Now, looking back on it, he wished that he still had the right to one of those terrible pet names. 

_**Have you ever wished for an endless night?  Lassoed the moon and the stars that pulled that rope tight. Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself, will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight.** _

Alec missed the day they first kissed, and their awkward first date. He missed the moment he kissed Magnus in the Accords hall, in front of the  _entire_  Clave, as well as a vast majority of the downworlders. He missed the nights they spent together in Paris, kissing and counting the stars in the moonlight. He missed his kisses and the green-yellow color of his cat-eyes. Alec missed Magnus.

 


End file.
